Blue Moon
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: After the events of the Nogistune, the Sheriff thinks Stiles needs a e pack's being distant & he's being left with too much time on his hands by himself, so he doesn't fight too hard when his dad sends him away.Where is he going? An old buddy of his owes him a favor & he's calling it in. Who's that buddy? Charlie Swan, Sheriff of Forks, Washington. #PanStiles #Het&Slash
1. Chapter 1

Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/17438081.

 **Rating** : Not Rated

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : F/M, M/M, Multi

 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer

 **Relationship** : Stiles Stilinski/Other(s), Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski & Everyone

 **Character** : Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski, Charlie Swan

 **Additional Tags:** Crossover, Forks Washington, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Please read notes, Post-Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Ships to be determined, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male Slash, I don't know with who yet but Stiles is Pansexual in here so anything is possible, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski

 **Stats** : Published: 2019-01-16 Chapters: 1/? Words: 1180

Title: Blue Moon by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary:** After the events of the Nogistune, the Sheriff thinks Stiles needs a break. The pack's being distant and he's being left with too much time on his hands by himself, so he doesn't fight too hard when his dad sends him away. Where is he going? Well, an old buddy of his owes him a favor and he's calling it in. Who's that buddy?

Charlie Swan, Sheriff of Forks, Washington.

* * *

"Scott? Hey, man...I know you're in a dark place. I am too...call me when you get this."

Stiles stared at his phone as he tried to will a notification or a call to come through. But it didn't. Scott hasn't been returning his calls or texts or any messages on any social media. He tried Lydia but it was the same. Hell, he even tried Derek and his pack out of desperation but nothing.

The Nogitsune might be gone but Stiles wasn't. And what remained of him didn't feel like the old Stiles. He doubts he could ever feel like the old Stiles ever again. Not after all of the death, pain, and misery his body and face have caused while he was possessed. If on some level his friends could differentiate Stiles from the Nogitsune, they still had a hard time looking at him.

He understood.

He can't stand to look at his reflection either.

But he's desperate for companionship. He's desperate to have a conversation, and the more normal the better! He wants to talk about the weather and the Metts and anything _but_ the supernatural!

Even as he tunes into the news and tries to see what the hell is going on in the world, something bigger than him, he can't help but drift off and hear the screams of pain and fear of the fox's victims. He begins to carry his iPod everywhere to help him drown it out...it helps a bit. Not a lot, but a bit.

Not to the extremes of when he was actually possessed but he has trouble getting warm. He wears sweaters all of the time and pulled out an old space heater from the attic. His sleep schedule is also shit. Whatever little sleep he does get is riddled with nightmares.

Overall...he's not coping well.

And it shows.

"I have an idea..."

Stiles looks up when he hears his father's voice. He hadn't noticed him come in. Switching off the news, he turns to face his dad and tries to reassure him. "I'm fine dad. Just...an off day."

But his dad was smarter than that. Now that he knew about the supernatural, everything else fell into place. They were on better terms. Hell, they were on the best terms of trust they could possibly be in years.

"It's not. Because you're not okay. You're not fine. And that's okay, kid. What you went through...it's not something that just goes away." The Sheriff sat next to Stiles on the couch and pulled him in for a hug.

It's the closest Stiles get to feeling naturally warm.

"So what's your idea? See a shrink? I don't think our insurance covers it...I've looked. And what can I tell them anyway? Not the truth and that's sort of important in therapy, isn't it? Unless they think I'm just talking in metaphors or think I'm actually crazy. And since I admitted myself into Eichen, then they'll think that and probably put me back in there, and I am _not_ -"

" _Stiles_!"

Stiles stopped and looked at his dad before he was quiet for a moment. Then he quietly finished his sentence. "I'm not going back in there."

"No, you're not. I'm not gonna let that happen. Because you're right. We're beyond shrinks...I was thinking...you go away for a while. A year maybe. Or even the rest of high school."

Stiles pulled away and looked at his dad like he was insane. Then he started laughing thinking it was a joke. "Good one dad." But his dad wasn't laughing. And it sunk in that his dad wasn't joking.

"But dad! You need me!" Stiles cried.

"I need you to be _safe_." The Sheriff said sternly. "I need you to be okay...and I don't mean just physically. I know you can learn the game, you can and have been fighting these things but you're only human, kid. You need...a break. You need a break before it's _you_ who breaks."

Stiles scoffed, "Heh...I think it's too late for that."

"No, Stiles...it's not. You've bent. Nearly broken, but you're not broken."

Stiles was quiet for a moment, letting it all sink in. The idea of moving away for a while, his dad's protectiveness, leaving Beacon Hills and it's problems to Scott...Scott and the others who have just left him to his own devices...

"Where would I even go?"

"I have a friend...we've gotten close thanks to Sheriff conventions and stuff. We write, email, and call each other. Kinda like a single Sheriff parent support group with some others...I'd send you to Jody in Sioux Falls but she's already got three girls. But Charlie up in Forks, Washington...he'd like having you around. He's already agreed."

"You set this up already?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. He was kind of upset his dad was plotting this for some time apparently.

"I've talked with him. When I mentioned I wish you could get some distance, he offered. It was a joke at first but when I called him last week to ask if he was serious, he was. I just had to see how I'd talk you into it. Since this all happened you've been like a ghost, Stiles. You only exist and just barely. It's...heartbreaking."

"I'm sorry dad..."

"It's not your fault! Many are to blame...but not you. Your friends are taking their time and doing what they need to heal...you'll be back...but if you stay, you'll only add on more burdens and pain until you finally do break. And what am I going to do then?" The Sheriff asked him with a small smile before pulling him back in for another hug.

"It feels like cheating..." Stiles mumbled as he leaned into his father's embrace.

"Well...though I don't condone it, you've always been the best cheater any of your cheaters could never prove."

Stiles chuckled a bit at that before squeezing his dad a bit, and the Sheriff hugged him tighter too. "

"We're gonna be okay, Stiles...and this is gonna be good for you."

* * *

"Is it always this gloomy?" Stiles asked as they walked up to the house.

The door opened and a man with a mustache chuckled, "I hope you weren't planning to tan during your stay."

"My complexion only does 'red lobster' before I shed and go back to pale," Stiles replied.

As Noah and Charlie shook hands and did that half-hug thing, Charlie said, "I think the kid and I are gonna get along great."

"Sarcastic-matching-sheriff-father-figure...it'll be like I never left home," Stiles said with a small smile. He wasn't really feeling it. Not that it was a bad choice, but he still felt weird leaving. He tried calling everyone again but he was still apparently on the 'ignore' list. He also promised his dad he'd try. So he will. And at least Charlie seemed like a cool guy. The humble settings will help Stiles feel...not as awkward.

"Welcome to Forks, Stiles."

* * *

So this is the first chapter. Setting things up. Stiles will meet people in the next chapter. The tags will change, characters will be added, but I am looking for shipping votes. I'm naturally a Sterek shipper but maybe we focus a bit on the supernatural beings of Forks...

I have an 'eh' idea of what I want to happen, but really I am just...making shit up as I go along. I should really be sleeping right now but I have a desire to write, so I'm writing.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a weird smell for this kitchen," Charlie said as a greeting. He was in his Sheriff's uniform minus his jacket and hat.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Pancakes?"

"Unburned pancakes." Charlie correct before sitting down. "You didn't have to but I can't lie and say I'm not grateful."

Stiles sat down across from Charlie and shrugged. "It's the least I can go. You're letting me stay here. I'm gonna pull my weight, promise."

"I know, Stiles. But no pressure. I want you to feel comfortable here. Wish your dad would have stayed longer."

"Me too, but not to sound like an old western...this place ain't big enough for two sheriffs."

Charlie chuckled, "Plus all sorts of hell happen when we're gone too long. Swear to god it's all boring paperwork until you take the weekend off."

Stiles smiled at Charlie before they dug in. He had some issues sleeping. Much of the same but also because it was a new place. His dad had warned Charlie about his night terrors and even though Charlie promised to be there for him, Stiles felt embarrassed and preferred to stay up than to risk having one. He was very grateful that Charlie was easy going and very much like his dad. He didn't have to act too different other than being a guest in someone he didn't know all that well.

"So...how do I go about enrolling and stuff?" Stiles asked.

"I talked with your dad for a bit and he wants you to settle in. Says that there were some drastic encounters with some murderers you dealt with?"

Monsters. Werewolves. Hunters. Demons. Himself.

"Y-yeah..." He took a deep breath and retold the story he and his dad came up with. "It started with a Montague and Capulet sort of feud that just kept escalating until...it got really out of hand."

Stiles could see it in his eyes that Charlie wanted to ask more but didn't. Maybe because of the haunted and tired look in his eyes. So Charlie cleared his throat and said, "You're gonna take the week to relax and get to know the town a bit. Know where all the shops are, the movie theater, the station. Things like that. Then we'll get to the high school and sign you up. I was actually thinking of bringing you fishing...if you're into it."

"Fishing?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, me and my best friend Billy and I like to go from time to time. It's very zen...when we're not competing for who can catch the biggest fish."

"I've never tried. Dad and I would go camping and I learned the basics of it, but we never got to the hunting and fishing part. I personally preferred fish sticks and ketchup to freshly caught fish. Back then it was kinda gross ya know."

"But not now?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"I've watched quite the Foodnetwork since then, so I think I can appreciate it a bit more...you don't mind me tagging along?"

"Ya kidding? You're welcomed to come. I've always wanted the father/son fishing thing. My own daughter Bella never really cared for the outdoors stuff."

"Right. I think I saw a picture of her in the hall." Stiles commented.

"Yeah...we uh..." He scrapped some pieces of drowned pancakes into his fork. "Her mother and I split up. She moved and Bella went to live with her. She comes from time to time...she's coming over break. Maybe you'll meet her. But anyway...I should get to work. Breakfast was delicious Stiles. You don't have to cook lunch. I'll swing by and take you to one of the local joints, okay?"

"You sure?" Stiles asked before adding. "I don't mind taking on the cooking duties."

"I'm sure. Trust me, once people start noticing you...you'll be the talk of the town. Best to go out in public and give them the answers we want before rumor mills start going wild. One of the many curses of living in a small town."

Stiles nodded, "Okay cool. Yeah, sure."

"Don't worry, kid. I'll keep you safe. I promised your dad after all. Oh and one more thing." Charlie said as he put on his jacket and dug into his pockets. He pulled out a set of keys. "These are to the pick-up out front. It's...not the best. Or newest...but it'll get you there. I'll have someone take a better look at it, but it works."

"I...dad says he'll have my Jeep brought up once he can."

Charlie placed the keys into Stiles's hands, "Until then...this will get you to where you need to be."

Stiles was going to protest but surrendered at the look Charlie gave him. So at least now he had some plans rather than laze around all day.

* * *

 _"Hey, kid...how are you settling in?"_

"Well. Pretty well. Charlie's a great host...pretty simple. Very middle class. It's almost like home."

 _"Haha. What are you doing?"_

"Charlie let me borrow his pick-up. I'm cruising around town, getting used to the land and such. Right now I'm fueling up and thought I'd check in...how are you?"

 _"Oh, you know...paperwork, a few speeding tickets, some drunken disorderly complaints."_

"Nothing major?"

 _"No...pretty quiet."_ The Sheriff answered.

"Has...has anyone...has anyone asked for me?"

The Sheriff sighed over the phone. _"I'm sure they will, Stiles. For now, relax."_

"Yeah. Yeah..."

" _Stiles_..." But the Sheriff couldn't say anything to comfort his son as to why his friends seemingly abandoned him.

"I'm fine dad...Charlie...he's taking me fishing. I'll probably suck at it now but by the time we get to do it, I should be okay."

 _"Good. And Stiles?"_

"Yeah, dad?"

 _"Don't shut yourself in, okay? I know it's tempting. I know you feel guilty...but don't shut yourself off. That's how you lose...go out. Make friends. Live your life."_

Stiles took a shaky breath as a single tear made its way down his face. "I will. I...I will dad. I love you."

 _"I love you too, kiddo."_

* * *

Stiles hung up and finished fueling up, but took a moment just to get his bearings together. In his musings, he didn't see or hear another car approach. It was parked right across from Stiles so he got to see as a very handsome guy step out of the very expensive sports car. The stranger frowned at Stiles for a moment before he offered a charming smile.

But rather than swoon, Stiles felt a knot forming in his stomach. He was immediately reminded of Derek and the Hales, and werewolves and monsters...and how it all led to him being here.

"Are you alright?"

Had Stiles really been that out of it? He swore the stranger was by his car door, a few feet away from Stiles.

"I...I..yeah...yeah...I gotta go." Stiles said quickly as he tried to get back into his truck. He started the truck and drove off at a speed that his dad or Charlie wouldn't really approve of.

* * *

"Hey, Scott...it's me again. Listen...I could...I could use someone to talk to yeah? Please...call me."

* * *

"Welcome to Newton's Olympic Outfitters...shouldn't you be in school?"

"Uh...I just transferred. Things are still getting sorted." Stiles replied to the woman who greeted him.

"Oh, well...welcome to Forks." The woman smiled before asking, "What can I help you with...?"

"Stiles. I go by Stiles. Sheriff Swan is taking me in."

"Oh! Well, good ol' Charlie. So, how can I help?"

"I used to play lacrosse in my old school. I wasn't the best but it kept me busy. I don't really wanna wait until my dad can ship it over so I thought I'd look in when I saw the shop."

"Lacross huh? Football's the bigger attraction here but the lacrosse team does well. I'm sure they'd enjoy some new blood." She commented.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know if I'll try out. I never had much luck leaving the bench at my old team. I just...want something to help keep me active."

"Right. Well, let me show you what we have."

* * *

"You okay? You seem distracted." Charlie commented.

Stiles looked up from the things he was packing. "I'm fine." It was automatic at this point. It was a well-practiced lie, and he wanted to believe that if he told it enough, he'll start to believe it too. It was the day of their fishing outing and he was helping Charlie pack.

"Stiles. I know that...you might feel a division. We don't know each other much but...I respect your father a lot. And I hope I can do him justice in taking care of you. And not just in housing. I hope you feel free in speaking to me if you need to."

Stiles smiled at him. "Thank you. It's nothing really. I just...my friends from...from Beacon Hills. I haven't heard from any of them. And I just..."

Charlie placed his hand on Stiles's shoulder, "You're a kind and witty kid. Smart and funny. You're also quite dashing. Trust me...added to the whole 'new kid' vibe you're gonna be a hit in this town. You're gonna make so many friends...you're gonna be okay."

Stiles didn't want new friends. He wanted his old ones. But they didn't seem to want him.

There was a honk from outside and both of them turned their heads to the door. "Billy and Jake are here then."

"Jake?" Stiles asked.

"Jacob Black, Billy's boy. He's coming with us."

Stiles grabbed one of the bags and headed outside. He saw an older man in the front, wheelchair in the back. And a younger man with long hair in the front seat.

"Who's this?" Billy asked.

"This is Stiles. I told you about him." Charlie asked.

"Oh right. The other sheriff's boy. Hello son." Billy greeted.

Stiles approached the side of the truck and shook the man's hand. "Hello, sir."

"Good manners, but call me Billy. This is my boy, Jacob." Billy introduced them.

Jacob had gotten out of the truck to help Charlie place whatever they were taking in the bed of the pick-up. He smiled at Stiles as he extended his hand.

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

"Same. Do you like fishing?" Stiles asked.

"I... _know_ how to fish. Can't say it's my favorite past time." Jacob replied.

"He's just mad because it's been over a year since he's caught something worth bragging about," Billy told them.

Charlie laughed but Jacob blushed but tried to look unbothered.

Stiles felt like he had to help, "Well with me there, you'll have a better rep. I've never been fishing...unless you count trying to win a goldfish at the carnival...I never did, so I guess it shouldn't count."

Jacob and Billy laughed, but it wasn't mean or patronizing.

"Come on boys, let's get going," Charlie said. He got into the driver's seat while Stiles climbed into the back with Jacob.

"Do you go to school in town?" Stiles asked.

"No, I go to school at on the Rez with the others of my tribe. Are you staying here long enough to go to school?" Jacob asked.

"I am. Yeah."

"Why'd you move?"

"Uh...there was some..." Killing. Monsters. Betrayal. Possession.

"Stiles?"

Stiles snapped back to reality and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Uh...there was trouble. People died. A friend. I came pretty close to dying myself. My dad just...he worries. So he wanted me to..."

"Oh god. Stiles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Jacob said, shame clear on his face.

Stiles shook his head, "It's okay."

"It's not."

"I'm the new kids and people are gonna keep asking me this the first week at least. I should get used to it."

"You don't owe anyone anything. And if anyone gives you any trouble, you tell me and I'll deal with them for you."

"Yeah? Just like that?"

"Charlie and my dad are best friends who look out for each other. Charlie is friends with a lot if not most of my tribe. You can continue the tradition and you can let me help you if anyone decides to give you a hard time."

Maybe it was his loneliness or feeling of betrayal he was feeling from those back home, but he practically jumped at the offer.

He didn't catch any fish, and neither did Jacob. But they spent most of their time talking about his Rabbit he was fixing up and some of the upcoming super-hero movies they were excited to see.

* * *

"I picked up the mail, it's on the table," Stiles told Charlie when he arrived from work.

"Thanks, kid. Thoughts on dinner?" Charlie asked as he flipped through the small pile. But he pauses when he saw the letter from Renee

"I went shopping earlier and put a lasagna together with a Caesar salad. Jacob called earlier and I've invited him and Billy over." When he didn't get a response, he looked up at the older man. "Or I can call him back and cancel and we can order pizza or something."

"What? No, no...lasagna's perfect. I just...well, this is gonna be interesting."

"What? What is it?"

"My daughter Bella's coming over for a bit longer...and a bit earlier," Charlie replied.

"How much earlier?" Stiles asked.

"Next week."

* * *

Chapter End Notes

I've debated about when this takes place in the Twilight Realm. And I've decided that it's before Bella arrives. So I'm just putting it out there that it's been a minute since I've seen the movies and longer still since I've read the books xD

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry about this kid," Charlie said for the fifth time since they began hauling boxes from the spare bedroom to the basement. Chalie's been using it as a storeroom. He'd call it a work out room due to all of the work-out equipment but a lot of it went unused a lot of the time. Now that they knew Bella was coming over sooner, Stiles had to move rooms.

"It's fine, Charlie. She's your kid, that's been her room, it's only right I move. And hey, it's not like you're shoving me off to the basement or the couch. I still get a proper room...I just gotta sleep in a sleeping bag for a while."

"Look, we'll clear out the workout stuff from the spare bedroom but you'll continue to sleep in Bella's room until she gets here. In the meantime, we'll try to find a bed. I know a few good sellers who can give us a good deal." Charlie told him.

"I'm paying. Or my dad is." Stiles replied.

"Like hell. I should have foreseen this. But I didn't. Let me deal with this, okay? I only ask for one thing in turn."

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"No hitting on my daughter. You're becoming like a son to me and other than I'm not ready for my little girl to start dating, I don't need it getting weird in here."

Stiles laughed a bit, "I've had zero luck in the love department, Charlie. Don't worry. But if it makes you feel any better, I am promising you now...I won't let things get weird."

* * *

Charlie managed to find a good bed for a deal the day after, so Stiles was properly settled in the guest room. He even added an Iron Man poster he bought when he went to the local Walmart for new sheets. Just to make it somewhat home and to inspire him with Rule 64, 'If it exists, Tony Stark was able to build it in a cave from a box of scraps'.

His room was still a little bare without his books, figures, and game systems. Since he was going to apply to Forks High, he knew that in a weekend or two, he'll have this room looking much like his old one.

As much as he knew he should put some distance between himself and werewolves, he couldn't help but print out a Lunar Cycle poster and hang it next to his calendar. On said calendar, he's marked when the Full Moon was. Since he still hasn't heard from any of the pack he tells himself that he's only using this to check up on his dad. Call him before to remind him to be careful, and after to make sure he was.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"You okay, kid?"

"Hm? Yeah...just uh...trying to mentally organize what I want my dad to bring me." Stiles lied.

"Right. Anyway. I'm going to pick up Bella. You want to come?" Charlie asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Jake I'd help him with something on the Rez. His other friends are busy and his dad needs a stump removed or something."

"So you'll be at the Black's then?"

"Yeah, but I got my cell with me," Stiles told him.

"If you're going to be in the woods, it won't have the best reception. Try and be back for dinner? I can take you and Bels out to eat."

"You don't have to take me." Stiles felt awkward enough, he didn't want to impose.

"Nonsense...I'm actually begging you here. Talking with you is sorta easy cos you're a guy. Sports and police stuff is what you get...I don't know the first thing about speaking to teenage girls."

Stiles smirked, "And I do?"

"You have a better chance. So help me be a buffer with the reminder of your promise not to flirt with my daughter?"

Stiles laughed at that, "Alright. I'll remind Jake that I gotta be home by a certain time."

* * *

Stiles drove the pick-up to the Reserve and tried to let the scenery calm him. It was about a week or so till the next full moon and he couldn't deny that he felt anxious despite being miles and miles away from Beacon Hills. When the mountains interfered with the reception and killed the radio, he lowered his window and let the wind fill in the silence.

Looking over to the forest, he had to blink a few times when he thought he saw a shadow running along the side of the road. He slowed down to a near stop since there weren't any other cars around, but he didn't see anything.

He shook his head and kept driving. He had to remind himself that there were signs on the way over that warned drivers about deer crossing. These woods were home to a lot of wildlife. Still dangerous but very normal and natural wildlife.

"Get it together, Stilinski." He told himself.

And it worked...for a quarter of a smile.

He did a U-turn and made it back to where he thought he saw a shadow and parked the truck. He got out of it and went towards the forest and looked for footprints. Or more precisely, paw prints.

"See Stilinski? No prints. No wolves. There are no wolves in Forks." He told himself out loud as he went back into his truck.

Thankfully there aren't any cameras on the way there so no one knew just how fast he was going.

* * *

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jacob commented as Stiles arrived.

"I'm just really pale," Stiles replied. Hide the pain behind humor and sarcasm. Usually, it went ignored.

Jacob frowned at that, "You sure you're okay?"

"I am...I promise." He lied again. He was getting rather good at it too.

"Well, I don't believe you. But I'm not going to force you...but I'm here if and when you do."

Stiles smiled a bit at that, "Thanks. So, what am I helping with?"

Jacob went to grab the pair of axes. "Putting you to work. Come on."

They needed to collect proper firewood and once he knew which trees were okay to chop down, Stiles began to work. He and Jacob began to work farther and farther apart until Stiles couldn't see him anymore. The work itself helped Stiles unless some stress and pent up feelings, so he may have gotten a bit overzealous. So when he looked up...he was a bit lost.

"Jake!"

No response.

He tried to retrace his footsteps but these were unfamiliar woods. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He spun around and he thought there was something in the shadow of his eyes. He gripped his ax tighter as he walked backward until he bumped into something. Or rather someone.

"AHH!" Stiles yelled as he jumped back and lifted his ax to attack

"WHOA! Stiles, it's me!" Jacob cried out as he jumped back too.

Stiles's eyes widen, his heart pounding, and his blood racing...he lowered his ax. "Sorry. I...I thought I heard something out there."

"You wondered off and I got worried. These woods are pretty cool, but can also be dangerous if you get lost. Charlie will kill me if anything happened to you."

"Think we have enough wood? I should probably get back. He's picking up his daughter and we're going out to eat...and maybe I've had enough forest exposure for one day." Stiles said.

"Not scared are you?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not scared exactly. But some of the bad memories I have of the last year involved a lot of getting lost in the woods. So yeah, I can't say I'm too much of a wood's fan."

"What about the beach?"

"I like the beach," Stiles replied.

"Cool. We like to hosts parties, bonfires. Maybe you and Swan's kid can come to one." Jacob offered.

Stiles smiled at him, "Sure. Well, if Charlie agrees."

They carried their pile of woods and placed them in their proper place before Stiles went into the house to say goodbye to Billy. Giving Jacob another bro-hug, he drove back to town. Again, very glad there weren't any cameras on the way because he drove like a mad man.

* * *

Bella was rather ordinary.

Stiles didn't comment on it out loud, but she was. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't a bombshell. She was also very chill. Considering the extremes back in Beacon, she was a welcomed change. They had small talk and the awkwardness between the three of them was clear but as the evening went on and Charlie told them a bit about Forks High. Apparently, the Newton's already chatted to Charlie about Stiles and him joining the lacrosse team.

"You play lacrosse?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I would make the team but more often than not I stayed on the bench." Stiles replied as he took a bite of pizza.

"I've seen you practice. You're pretty good. You should try out here." Charlie encouraged him.

"I don't know if I should..."

"The lacrosse team here ain't the best, but maybe you'll change that. No pressure, but just think about it okay? A small town can be pretty slow. Being a team might make things less dull."

"I'll think about it," Stiles promised.

"I'll go and cheer you on," Bella told him.

"You planning on trying out for something?" Stiles asked her.

Bella immediately shook her head. "No way. I've got two left feet. No team should be cursed with it."

"Well never say never. You might find something you might like. A book club or science club or something." Stiles suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what clubs they have," Bella said.

After that, they eased into a conversation of retelling Bella their fishing trip with Billy and Jacob which resulted in them having to order a pizza afterward because only Billy caught something, but let it go free because it was a bit small.

* * *

"Here, this is yours," Stiles said as he handed Bella the keys the next morning.

She frowned at them. "But they're the keys to your truck."

"Correction, your truck. Charlie was gonna fix it up for your visit in the summer. I was an unexpected surprise. I'll help spruce it up while I'm here though."

Bella shook her head and tried to give them back. "You should drive it."

"It's your truck, Bella. My dad will be bringing my Jeep over with some of my stuff this weekend. I'll have my own vehicle, don't worry. Come on, we're gonna be late for our first day." Stiles knew she wanted to argue, which is why he chose his moment well. He grabbed his bag and walked out and get into the passenger's side.

Bella followed soon after and locked up behind her. She sent him a light glare as she got into the driver's seat and drove off to school.

After they found parking and made their way inside, Stiles and Bella felt just about every pair of eyes on them.

"Not creepy at all," Stiles muttered.

She nodded and actually reached out to hold his wrist. He promised Charlie nothing romantic or else would happen, and that wasn't what he felt. The protectiveness he felt for Bella was reminiscent of what he felt for Scott. Thinking about Scott still hurt since he still hasn't gotten back to him and it's been close to a full week since he's moved. He forces the thoughts back as he leads the way to the office.

"Hello, can I help you?" A bubbly woman asked from behind the desk.

"Uh hi. This is Bella Swan and I'm Stiles Stilinski. We're new." Stiles introduced them.

"Ah yes, Swan's kids." She said before typing things up on her keyboard.

Stiles and Bella shared a look before they shrug and didn't correct her. They stood there until something was printed and then she came back up to the counter and handed them each their own piles.

"These are the handbooks of the code of conducts, a map of the school, your lockers and their combinations, and your schedules. If there's any problems, feel free to come by at any time. But such a handsome young man and a beautiful young lady shouldn't have any problems. Now, off to class."

Out in the halls, they shared a look before going into a giggling fit.

"Oh god...I am too snarky and sarcastic for people to be this nice around me." Stiles said.

Bella chuckled, "I'm not cheerful on a regular day, but that was way over the top."

"What's your first class?" Stiles asked her.

Looking through her schedule. "Biology. You?"

"Literature," Stiles replied.

"Guess I'll see you at lunch?" She said as she looked at their schedules side by side.

"On the plus side, I won't have to worry about eating alone. I'll see you there."

* * *

Stiles did his best to just smile and be 'normal' with each new class where he had to introduce himself all over again. Part of him thought it was a pretty good way to reinvent himself and start a new as most kids did but...he was still so damn tired. He didn't' know who he wanted to be. So he stuck with the simple, "Hey I'm Stiles from California."

People whispered as he passed by, but rather than mocking or teasing, it was with awe and with pairs of girls they ended in giggles. Still wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but the blushing and slapping themselves made him think...maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

In the class before lunch, he was talked to by...a lot of people. The conversations were the types he expected of being the new kid. 'Where did you come from?', 'why did you move?', 'Is Stiles really your name?'.

The class had a sub who after she took attendance didn't really care what the kids did. So Stiles was pulled into a conversation by a guy named Mike and a girl named Jessica.

"So you're the lacrosse dude, huh?" Mike asked. Stiles raised an eyebrow in question so Mike elaborated, "My parents own the sports shop. In a small town like this, any news is big news."

"Ah. Well, I used to play back in my old school." Stiles replied.

"Look at those muscles, of course you do. Are you going to try out?" Jessica asked, with clear flirtation going on. Even Stiles couldn't be blind to it.

"Uh, people keep telling me to so I might. If I can. I think I'm a bit late for track and field?"

"Try-outs were over the summer, so yeah, sadly," Mike answered.

"Well then, maybe I'll try out for lacrosse just to say I did," Stiles replied easily. He was tempted to be a bit more confident, and he planned to be. But he didn't want to be like Jackson. The more he thought about trying out, a lot of the reason he was benched was that the best players of the team were super-powered teenagers. Here the playing field might be a bit more even, and Stiles might play more if he makes the team. The last thing he wanted was drama...but the way Jessica was giving him googly eyes and Mike was giving him irritated glared, though trying to be discreet, he realized that sometimes in high school...drama was unavoidable.

* * *

He stopped by his locker to switch some books around when he felt a shiver run up his spine. He looked around and being the new kid he had many people looking at him. Shaking his head he finished what he was doing before heading towards the cafeteria. The feeling he felt was similar to every time he had been in a dangerous, supernatural adventure with Scott.

Thinking about his adventures with Scott pulled him back to some of those moments of fear and adrenaline. To those horrifying moments he wasn't sure he wasn't going to make it. Even worse...the survivor's guilt he felt because he did.

Then it was gone.

All those memories were still there. Alpha Peter, the Kanima, Derek's wolves, the Alpha Pack, the Oni Demons and his own possessed face smirking back at him. They were all there but the feelings weren't.

"Are you alright?"

Looking over he saw a beautiful blond man with a short girl in a pixie hair cut behind him. Both of them looking with him with curiosity and concern. Fuck. Had he had a panic attack?

"I...yeah. Just...first day jitters. I...my friend's waiting for me, excuse me." He dashed through the line, not paying attention to what he got before he made it over to Bella's table.

She was sitting with Jessica and Mike and some other people. Bella introduced them but he was hardly paying attention.

"Who are they?" He heard Bella asked.

"Hm? Oh, those are the Cullen-Hales." Jessica replied.

Stiles's attention was captivated. "Hale?"

Jessica looked over at him and smirked when she realized she had his attention now too. "Yeah, they're the super mysterious rich kids with perfect grades. They're the adopted children of a doctor. Emmett, Edward, and Alice are Cullens, and Rosalie and Jasper are Hales. They moved here a few years ago. They stick to themselves and almost never interact."

Loners. Rich. Beautiful. Mysterious.

Hales.

Stiles's mind was like a loop after that, and it wasn't good. All of the events, every Hale he's encountered and trying to decide how he should handle this. Miraculously, he made it through to the end of the day. Once the last bell rang he was supposed to meet Bella at the truck. He tried to ignore it so badly but in the end, he gave in and made a call.

"Derek, hey. Look...I know you don't like me. Hell, you're all ignoring me but I have one question I need a simple yes or no to...do you have family up in Washington?" After he left the voicemail, he pocketed his phone and went outside.

He hated that he just froze when he saw it happen. Bella was walking to the truck with her headphones in, a truck was heading her way and the truck tried to stop but it was too slippery and the driver lost control.

"BELLA!" He yelled. Rushing to her, he arrived Bella was safe. The Cullen guy was protecting her and stopping the car. Others were being blocked by the trucks themselves, but Stiles saw it perfectly. As well as the dent the guy left on the other truck.

Not wanting to discuss the supernatural right now, he focused his adrenaline induced fear on the driver.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? You've lived here how long and you can't remember how to drive in this condition?"

"Stiles!" Bella came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Stiles looked around and couldn't see the Edward guy...super speed huh? Maybe the Hales and Cullens were a pack of mixed wolves. Or some remaining Hales joined the Cullen pack. But he shook his head back into focus, "Are you alright? Come on, let's get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine." Bella insisted but then she groaned when she put some weight on her foot.

"Let's get you checked out." Stiles insisted and helped her into the passenger side. Stiles gave one last look around the parking lot as he tried to find any of the Hales or Cullens, but he spotted neither.

* * *

Charlie arrived and was told the same thing Bella and Stiles were told.

She was going to be fine.

She had a few bumps and scrapes, but nothing that'll last. Charlie ripped into the kid and revoked his license, then thanked doctor Cullen. Said doctor came over and introduced himself to Bella. Since Stiles wasn't blood family, he was asked to wait outside once Charlie showed up.

The chat didn't last too long since Dr. Cullen had other patients to see, but he stopped by Stiles.

"Hello. You're the other Swan child correct?"

"Sort of. Sheriff Swan is housing me, but we're not related." Stiles answered. There was a pause before Stiles blurted out, "I know what you are. I know what you all are."

* * *

Chapter End Notes

Later in the future, I might make a Teen Wolf/Twilight crossover where it takes place after the events of the books, but right now I think I'll have Stiles go on Bella's journey...but with his usual Stilinski flare.

So, though most Teen Wolf and Twilight fans may know the meanings of the moon phases, I'll just put this here anyway. A Blue Moon isn't referring to the color of the moon, but it's when two full moons happen within the same month. And that's representing Stiles and Bella being in Forks at the same time...the single child of a sheriff dad who is thrusted into the supernatural.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


	4. Chapter 4

"I know what you are. I know what you all are." Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself.

Carlisle tensed a bit but his smile stayed perfectly in place. "I'm sorry?"

"You...your family. Beautiful, rich, mysterious. Too good to be human...because you're not." Stiles said in a slightly accusatory tone. They hadn't done anything, and he hated the thought of sounding like a hunter, but the words came out without much of his control.

Whatever Carlisle was going to tell Stiles, whether a practiced lie or a confirmation of some sort, they were interrupted by Charlie. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfectly fine." Dr. Carlisle reassured Charlie. His smile was back in perfect place as he nodded to Stiles. "He was just very worried about Bella. I told him that other than a scare and some scratches, she's going to be fine. Maybe stay off of her foot for the rest of the day, but she'll be fine."

Stiles and the doctor had a brief intense silent conversation that promised a meeting sooner rather than later before Stiles turned to Charlie and apologized. "I'm sorry. I should have been out there..."

"Stiles, don't. I couldn't bear the thought of either of you getting hurt. Let's just count our blessings. And I hear your son was the true hero here, doc. Thank him for us, yeah?" Charlie told Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, "I'll be sure to tell him. Or, maybe you can tell him yourself. Here he comes. Edward? Come say hello."

Stiles finally remembered where he saw him before. When he was fueling up at the gas station, Edward had parked across from him and reminded Stiles of Derek. Considering the situation he was in, the resemblance didn't help him at all. He could feel his heart speed up, and the similar frown on the doctor and the other teen only reinforced what he already knew.

"Stiles, you okay?" It was Charlie who asked that.

"Uh...yeah. Um, I just...we met. Sort of. Uh, I sort of ran from Edward at the gas station." Stiles commented.

Edward seemed to have inherited his father's charming smile because it decorated his face. "I don't blame you. We didn't know each other and it was a bit late and dark. You did the smart thing."

Charlie smiled at that and hugged Stiles with one arm. "His father's a sheriff and has taught him how to be safe."

Stiles huddled more into Charlie's hold. Part of him wanted to show that he wasn't scared, but another part of him told him to be sensible. He remembered his promise to his father about fitting in and being safe. Challenging an Alpha and his possible second or at least one of his betas wasn't doing that at all. Submitting into Charlie for protection would send a message that Stiles wasn't there to challenge them. Or so he hoped.

According to many like Derek, Peter, Isaac, Jackson and many others more...Stiles had a certain effect on people. The in-your-face kind that resulted in him being in detention a lot as a child.

"Anyway, we should get going. Bella's been released and we should get her home." Charlie said.

"May I wish her well?" Edward asked.

Stiles saw the slight tick in Charlie's eye and he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll go too. I have to make sure she's alright." Stiles offered.

Charlie shot him an appreciative grin that Stiles tried to match, but he felt very tense walking next to Edward.

"We're not going to hurt you," Edward whispered.

Stiles didn't get a chance to reply because they were in Bella's room now. He zoned out so horribly, he didn't remember a word that was said. He kept his focus on Charlie and Carlisle speaking. Nurses kept passing by and their angles weren't the best, so he couldn't even try to read their lips.

* * *

"Where is young Stiles from?" Carlise asked Charlie. The blond was sure that the sheriff would think that he was distracting him to help his son, but he was far more curious about the boy.

Edward had mentioned that he had trouble reading both of the children under Sheriff Swan's care. It was...interesting enough, to say the least.

"Beacon Hills, California," Charlie replied.

"That's not too far, I suppose," Carlisle commented.

Charlie knew snooping when he saw it. In a small town, it was hard to ignore it, but he didn't like baring part of it. So he wouldn't be answering anything about why Stiles was here other than the general information given. "Sheriff Stilinski's an old friend who asked me for a favor. Here we are. I need to get going. Thanks again, doc."

"Of course. It's my pleasure. Make sure she rests properly."

* * *

"So he knows what we are and he and his sister are affecting both of your powers?" Rosalie asked.

They were in the living room for a family meeting after Carlisle and Edward arrived.

"They're not related," Edward commented before explaining. "Bella is the Sheriff's daughter and Stiles is the son of a friend. According to Sheriff Swan Stiles was involved in some bad situations."

"What sort of bad situations?" Esme asked.

"I got small flashes. There was a lot of crime, a murder...Sheriff Swan is very protective of Stiles. Like the son he never had." Edward replied.

"He's from Beacon Hills, California," Carlisle added.

"Does that mean something to you?" Jasper inquired.

"Not personally, but I am aware that Beacon Hills was a huge supernatural traffic zone," Carlisle responded.

Emmett frowned, "How come we've never been near there then?"

"If it's high traffic for supernatural creatures, us also being there might be too much noise. Which would defeat the low-profile thing we're going for." Jasper replied with an eye roll.

Emmett grabbed a close enough figurine and threw it at his brother even though the Empath easily caught it.

"Boys." Emse chided lightly.

"Sorry."  
"Sorry."

"He thinks we're wolves?" Edward brought everyone's attention back to the topic at hand.

" _What_?" Rosalie demanded, slightly insulted.

"I'm not the mind reader, but I think it's a safe assumption," Carlisle said.

"How, dear?" Esme asked her mate.

"Beacon Hills is high in the supernatural community...but for werewolves. They're very secretive but they interact with humans...a pack became well established there. But I believe something happened a few years ago and they were killed. LEaving it a free territory. I wouldn't be surprised if whoever or whatever that's tried to claim it has anything to do with Stiles moving." Carlisle explained.

"Okay sure. But why does he think we're wolves?" Emmett echoed his mate's question.

"The Family of werewolves that were well established there for many generations. Their names were Hale." Edward answered. Seeing all the information Carlisle was thinking of right now, and back to the flashes he got from Stiles, he realized that his pseudo-father was right.

"That was the name that he perked up at when at lunch," Jasper commented. "So he was close to some wolves and got too close and got hurt."

"How could you possibly know that if Edward and Alice aren't working properly around them?" Rosalie asked him.

"Because my powers still work. What I felt was intense. That sort of pain and sorrow only comes after years, at least a full century's worth of misery. And the panic? It took a lot of effort to keep him from having a full on attack." Jasper explained.

"And I can see Bella just fine when she's not around him. And when it comes to him...he's... _fuzzy_." Alice said with a pout. "He fades in and out."

"Same with me. Bella is completely silent for me, and most of the time he is too. Except when he feels something very strongly. When I met him at the gas station and he panicked, I got an image of a young man in a Camaro. Black leather jacket, sunglasses...real douche vibe." Edward said.

Rosalie scoffed, "Typical wolf."

Emmett smirked, "Who shares your last name."

She glared at him for that.

"The question remains...what do we do?" Esme stated. "Do we tell him the truth?"

"We may have to. If anything to help him remain calm and know we don't mean any harm to anyone." Carlisle said.

"He'll be getting a lot of attention," Rosalie said knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked with a confused expression.

"Well, those humans won't get much out of us. And now they have two new students. The girl I don't see what's so special. She's so plain." Rosalie said, scoffing at the idea of Bella. "But he? He's handsome, and interesting, and clever..."

"And you're taken remember?" Emmett asked with a bit of jealousy coming through.

"Despite her teasing, Rosalie has a point. If he knows about the supernatural and is close to the humans, it does put us a bit at risk. So speaking with him will be necessary at some point. But we don't want to scare him. We'll send him a formal invitation. We'll do this right." Carlisle said.

* * *

"Hey, can I borrow your truck? I promise I'll refuel on my way back."

Bella looked up from her homework before reaching for her jacket where the keys were. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Jake texted. He wants me to swing by and help him out with some chores." Stiles replied.

"Jake? Jacob Black?" Bella asked. She remembered him from some summers and her dad's and Stiles' stories. But it's been a while since she's seen him personally.

"Yeah. His dad is an elder of his tribe and they're having a special night soon, and Jake wants some help. His group of friends is getting smaller cos ya know...teenagers, and his two closest friends are busy with their own duties. He's also fixing up his car and I'm helping with that too." Stiles said as he put on his jacket. He scratched the back of his head, "I'd invite you but...it's not for me to invite people. And it's mostly manual labor. He has said before if we're free for some beach parties later, we're totally invited."

Bella smiled at him, "Go. But be back before dinner. Dad says you cook a mean pasta, and I want to try. I'll make dessert."

Stiles smiled back and leaned in to kiss her cheek, in a brotherly way before dashing out. "You're the best!"

* * *

"You're not as scrawny as you first seem. You should try not wearing baggy clothes. Get yourself a girlfriend faster." Billy told Stiles.

Stiles started helping Jacob with some chores around the house before they went off and did work in the garage and the woods. Stiles chuckled though he felt a bit flustered. "I haven't had much luck in love before." Was his response. Before Scott was bitten they were both on the scrawnier side. But running for your lives, chasing after beasts and friends, trying to save people...it adds some muscle for your legs. Trying to keep doors shut so the monster of the weak doesn't get into to kill you does wonders for the arms.

"Leave him alone dad. He's helping out with chores, let's not scare him off." Jacob said with an eye-roll to his dad's teasing.

"I'm only looking out for his best interest," Billy said in defense.

"Well, if you have someone for met to date, give them my number. Maybe I do need to put myself out there." Stiles smiled on. He didn't really mean it, but he liked Billy. He didn't want to upset him.

"See? Why can't you be more like him?" Billy asked Jacob playfully.

"See Stiles, now look what you've done," Jacob commented.

They continued to do their chores. Small talk happened with Stiles telling them about his first day at Forks High. They also talked about football and made plans to have a gathering for the next big game. Jacob insisted that Stiles make snacks with Billy seconding. Stiles also got to hear about the big traditional event that was happening soon that they were preparing for.

It was later that they needed to head into the woods.

"Try not to get lost this time." Jacob teased, but there was a real concern in his eyes for his friend.

"I'll try my best," Stiles promised.

* * *

Naturally, he got lost.

Like _seriously_ lost.

He spent about ten minutes calling out to Jake but only got more lost it seemed. The forest was rather thick with no hiker's path he could follow. He was in unfamiliar territory and maybe only one person looking for him. Ugh, if Jake went to get help and Charlie had to organize a search party, not only was he never going to live it down, he might not be allowed to visit Jake anymore!

Stiles tried to climb a tree to get a signal maybe so he could either call or use the GPS, but no luck.

Scratch that, he had luck. It was just all _bad_!

Whatever branch he had used to climb up suddenly wasn't there anymore and he fell a few feet to the ground. It ached but he was used to harsh landings and walked it off. He did his best to retrace his footsteps but that only worked to a certain point.

He was going to start yelling Jacob's name again when he felt something. Then he _heard_ something.

This time it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him. He was sure that growl was real. Despite knowing that he had very little chances of escaping a wolf on food in the forest, it wasn't going to stop him from trying. He had no weapons on him, no idea of the area, and no one really knowing the dangers that lurked in this forest.

So he ran.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, ducking under branches, and jumping over bushes. Tripping, naturally, because he was as graceful as a baby gazel learning how to walk. But he stumbled back to his feet and kept running.

Unfortunately the one time he looked back to see if he was still being chased, he didn't see the steep hill and began his descent. He fell, rolled, was bruised, scratched, and hurt all over.

When he finally landed at the bottom everything hurt and his vision was blurry. Or it was getting late. Or he was just in a really dark part of the forest. He wasn't sure and it hurt too much to think about.

He heard a howl and closed his eyes. He prayed to a God he didn't really believe in and hoped he would either be spared or that it happened quickly.

Stiles also prays he's not bitten. Or if he is, that he doesn't survive it.

After being ignored by the pack like he was...he doesn't want to be like them.

* * *

Stiles heard voices before his eyes could open. The words were too quiet and muddled for him to really make anything out. He felt a cool cloth on his forehead and he let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are...you're safe now." The voice was soothing and calm. It made Stiles feel safe.

Safe enough to open his eyes. He saw a pretty face, but with claw marks. Still being somewhat out of it he asked, "Did the werewolf attack you too?"

"Werewolf? Are you sure?"

"Sam, please! He's still out of it." The young woman scolded the other speaker.

"We need to know what's out there. It's not a leech, but it's not one of us either." This 'Sam' guy said. His voice sounded strong and fierce.

"He's only just woken up. Let him get his bearings together." The woman told him calmly.

"We may not have time. Swan will be here soon." Someone else spoke up. Someone familiar.

"Charlie? Wait...Billy?" Stiles sat up more when he heard the familiar voice that he could up a face to.

It was indeed Billy. He came over to Stiles and patted his shoulder. "I am glad you're safe. We will need to speak soon. But for now...Charlie is here to pick you up."

"But-"

"Later Sam," Billy said with finality.

Sam looked like he wanted to argue, but held his tongue.

Stiles' mind was still too fuzzy to really grasp the situation, so he too agreed with later. Charlie burst into the room and when his eyes landed on Stiles he stormed over and pulled him into a hug.

"You okay kid? When Jacob called panicked that he lost you, I got so worried!"

"I...I got lost. Got chased by an animal. An angry stag or something...I ran and didn't look and tripped down a steep hill." Stiles lied, and has he mentioned he was getting really good at that? Cos he was.

Sam, the girl, and Billy all looked at him with some impressed features, as well as some gratitude that he apparently kept the wolf out of the story.

"Well, they say nothing's broken, but I to stop by the hospital just in case," Charlie said.

Now Stiles wanted to argue, but the look on Charlie's face told him there was no point.

"Does Bella know?" He didn't want her to be worried too.

"No, but we can call her once we're at the hospital. Billy...I hope you don't take offense if Stiles stops helping out for a while."

"I understand. And I am sorry. We didn't mean for him to come to any harm." Billy was sincere in his apologies.

"Wait, I can't come by the Black's house?" Stiles asked in a panic.

"I..."

"What if I promise no more woods? Just at the house. I help Jake study and I help him with Billy and his Rabbit. Please, Charlie!" Stiles begged.

Charlie sighed, "We'll talk about it later. Your dad's coming this weekend, remember? Let's get you to the hospital to make sure you're okay before his visit."

Stiles had actually forgotten about that. He had been counting the days before his dad was bringing over his Jeep with some of his stuff, he can't believe he forgot. But his mind was racing with the Cullen-Hale pack and now this...he wondered if it was part of their pack or a rogue? And what did Billy and this Sam and girl know?

Ugh, his head hurt too much to think about it now.

* * *

"Back again..." Carlisle commented as he entered Stiles' room.

"Hey, doc." Charlie greeted. "How is he?"

"Like Bella just mostly scratches...though his a bit more than what Bella got. They aren't a threat and so long as he keeps them clean and rests, he'll be fine." Carlisle said. "Mind if I ask what happened?"

"I was helping a friend with chores in the woods. I got lost. Came across an animal that I startled or something and it chased me. I then tumbled down a steep hill." Stiles retold the story. It was more so he got used to the story himself, more than anything.

"I see. Well, Sheriff Swan if you'll follow the nurse to sign the needed paperwork, Stiles can be on his way home." Carlisle said with a smile that might have fooled Charlie but Stiles knew he wanted something.

When Charlie was gone to fill out some paperwork, Stiles turned to Carlisle and asked, "Was it one of yours?"

"One of mine?" Carlisle asked.

"One of your wolves. I saw the blue eyes...just before I fell."

Carlisle offered him a much kinder smile before he said, "I think there are some things we need to properly discuss...about my family. Why not come over for dinner?"

"My father will be coming this weekend. He knows about the supernatural. It'll be the only way I can get enough alone time without Bella and Charlie...and like hell, I'm going into the wolf's den alone."

Carlisle's smile turned into a small smirk. "How about Saturday?"

Stiles nodded. "I'm guessing you can get my number from the medical files. Send me a text with the address."

* * *

Chapter End Notes

It feels like I'm mixing in New Moon with Twilight. I sort of kinda am. I am writing this instead of sleeping so please excuse any errors. To clear some things up, Billy knows about the supernatural...Sam has his pack and Emily. They haven't really started going towards Jacob's friends yet. So Jacob, Embry, and Quil don't know about the supernatural yet. They think Sam's like...in a gang or something. Words are failing me so I don't think that's the right term...but whatever they thought before they each had their own shifts. Stiles still thinks the Cullen-Hales are a pack of werewolves as explained why and also cos the TW people never dealt with vamps. Uh...please leave some kudos and a comment. Thank you.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


	5. Chapter 5

Despite that he was hurt, he still tried out for the lacrosse team. He wasn't serious about it, but he had promised Charlie and Bella. The wounds he got weren't anything like when he was running around Beacon with the monster of the week. He surprised the coach who was 100% nicer than Finstock, but Stiles wasn't really sure he'd make the team.

The day that followed was one of the rarer nicer ones with sun, so the Cullens weren't present. Jessica told Bella that whenever it was nice Dr. Cullen took the kids out camping. It was just a thing that the town accepted and no one questioned.

Stiles did, but not out loud. He didn't want to bring any more attention to himself than he already has. Which is really hard considering that being the new kid who knew about the supernatural, he had attention from everyone.

His head was spinning with details he didn't have full access of information to. Billy and those who saved him seemed to know about werewolves but different kinds? Were there different kinds other than rankings? Stiles wouldn't be surprised at this point. He knew those different aspects of the moon affected wolves, but the sun? How did that factor in?

During lunch, Jessica manages to get Bella and Angela to go with her to Port Angeles. They invite Stiles to go too but he just couldn't stand shopping. He knew Bella hated shopping too, but the poor girl just couldn't get out of it.

After everyone went off to their next class, Stiles couldn't just sit still. He stopped by his locker to drop things off before he snuck out and went to the truck. He needed answers and he couldn't wait for his dad to get here.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd be back. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Billy greeted him as he opened the door.

"My curiosity couldn't stand to wait another day. I know what Charlie said but..." During his time here he's gotten a very good sense of what Billy's and Charlie's relationship was like. So he stated more than asked, "Charlie doesn't know."

Billy shook his head. "He does not. He's heard the stories from our tribe, and as a police officer I'm sure he hears crazy stories but brushes them off as a drug or drink delusion."

Stiles took a deep breath. That made him feel calmer. It reminded him when his dad was still not in the know. It was less stress-inducing since there weren't too many threats looming overhead. Though since outing the Cullen-Hales a bit and now that he knows some of Jacob's tribe were something...Stiles has become aware of a tension in the town that wasn't there before. Charlie was safe from the supernatural if he didn't go out looking for it. Though at the same time there was the worry that his lack of knowledge could also get him killed.

"Now." Billy's voice brought him back to the present. "Why don't you tell me what you saw that night."

"A werewolf. It had blue eyes...and it was feral. Must have been without a pack for a while now...so it's possibly not from around here or any of the packs." Stiles said.

"Werewolf? Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Flashes of being pushed, shoved, tackled, chased, and hurt in many different situations by a different ranking of werewolves, both born and bitten. With a steady and serious gaze, he tells Billy, "I know a werewolf when I see one."

"Hmm..." Billy was quiet for a moment before he told Stiles, "Werewolves...don't happen by here much."

Stiles frowned, "Are...are you sure? I got a sense from the night of my accident that..."

That what? That Billy and his tribe members were more spiritually open and in the know about the supernatural? Knew how to better protect themselves because of it? Did he see any of their eyes glow? See them use any sort of super speed or strength? Did he see sharp claws or fangs?

No.

He just heard someone ask if he was sure if it was a werewolf while being treated by a pretty girl with claw marks.

"I thought..."

Billy smiled at him and passed over some tea, "Here. This will help with the nerves. You aren't wrong. Not completely. My people have been gifted by nature. Our ancestors have chosen the wolf as our chosen spirit animal, but we do not take orders from the moon."

Stiles frowned. "I...I don't understand."

"My people are shifters, Stiles. But only when a threat is near. A gene activates in our sons and daughters, as they are the younger and healthier ones with the capability to protect our people. And with training and practice, they can shift."

"Into wolves?" Stiles had to make sure.

Billy nodded. "Into wolves."

"Is Jake...?" Stiles wanted to ask but didn't get the words out. Part of him didn't want Jake to also be a wolf. His last friend who turned out to be a wolf hadn't really gotten back to him in a long time. He didn't want Jake to have a pack to choose over him like Scott had.

"No. Not yet anyway. The threat isn't as big...there are only a few wolves." Billy said solemnly.

"Okay so...if any of these wolves were to bite a person, they wouldn't change them into a shift too? And what is this threat? The werewolf I saw?"

"This is a power my people are born with, as I've said. We are not werewolves. So no, a bite from us would not cause someone else to become a shifter. And no, not the werewolf. Though according to Sam on his inspection to the Clearwater household, the presence of that wolf is beginning to affect and bring more of our children's inner gifts to be awakened."

"Still seems like there was another threat. One that isn't as serious but enough there that it activated the power in some. What is it? I want to help Billy. If not you guys, then to at least help keep Charlie and Bella safe."

"I admire the fire in you, Stiles. You have a very noble and brave spirit. And trust me, knowing you know is a bit of a relief...there is a limit to how much we can do. Literally, there is a limit. We have a truce with them...they cannot cross into our lands. Coming here is an act of war and we are within our rights to fight. For the sake of our people's safety."

"They? Who... _what_ are they?"

"The leeches."

* * *

"There he is!"

"Dad!" Stiles hugged his dad tightly. When they both were satisfied the let go, and Stiles looked over to see Parrish. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well, your Jeep couldn't hold everything you wanted and since we're leaving it with you then we thought I'd join him and give him a ride back." The deputy replied as he hugged Stiles too.

"Noah...why do you keep dropping off handsome young men when my daughter's in town?" Charlie came out to greet them as well. Bella behind him, blushing in embarrassment.

" _Dad_!"

"Sorry, but he's my side. Charlie, this is my deputy Jordan Parrish. Parrish this is Sheriff Swan. Don't hit on his daughter." Noah introduced them.

The two shook hands while Stiles snickered and Bella died a bit from the mortification.

* * *

Stiles and Parrish ate their ice cream cones in silence for a while before Parrish asked, "How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess..."

"You don't have to sugar coat things with me," Parrish told him gently.

"Why? Because you're a big bad monster that can handle my demons?" Stiles asked a bit more bitterly than he intended.

"Because I've been to war. And I didn't come back from it unhurt. I've seen things...I've done things...I've watched my friends die too, Stiles. I've been there. And no, there's no cure...no instant fix. But you're not alone."

"Aren't I?" Again, why couldn't he contain his bitterness? Where has it been hiding all this time?

Underneath he supposes. It's always been there but because he's taking his dad's advice as best as he can and tried to leave the problems of Beacon in Beacon, he's pushed it down. In moments like these, with such clear reminders of Beacon like Parrish himself, they all came back to the surface. And he was still angry and petty, and sad. He was still very, horribly sad.

"You're not. You don't have to stay away ya know. You can come back with us." Parrish told him.

Stiles shook his head. "Dad believes this place will do me good. And...and Charlie likes having me around and...it really is a fresh of breath air."

Parrish wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him closer. Stiles was glad for the comfort. Parrish's supernatural heat actually counteracted the coldness that the Nogistune left behind. It was nice to feel warm. "I'll miss you. Your dad misses you too, but I can see how you are a bit better. But...is something the matter?"

"..."

"Stiles?" Parrish prompted.

"I've run into some supernatural creatures."

"What?" Parrish asked, more alert.

"I was helping my friend in the woods. We got separated and I was chased by a werewolf." Stiles told him.

"A werewolf? Here?" Parrish questioned. He wasn't surprised much, not anymore. And small towns seemed to be a big lure for supernatural creatures apparently.

"Yeah, but that's not all."

Parrish sighed. "It never is."

"My friend belongs to the tribe that lives near here. According to my friend's dad that his people have a gift their ancestors passed down. Whenever there's a danger to the people, the younger generation able to fight, like the teenagers, have their gift awakened. They're shifters. They can turn into wolves...any time of day or night. They're not controlled by the moon."

"That's interesting. But there's more, isn't there?"

Stiles nodded. "The rogue werewolf that attacked me is causing more of their kind to transform earlier than they expected...or rather, more than they need. The power only ever pops up when there's a threat nearby."

"So you've said...but...what threat?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment before he said, "I thought they were werewolves too. They were a family of rich, mysterious, beautiful strangers people didn't really know. They're names were Cullen-Hale."

"Hale? Any relation to our Hales?"

"That's what I thought. I actually sent Derek a message but he hasn't gotten back to me. But it's not a connection." Stiles told him.

"How do you know if Derek hasn't called you back?"

"Because I know what they are...and they're not werewolves."

"Why do I not like how you said that?"

"Because I don't think a Hellhound is overly fond of the undead."

* * *

After saying goodbye to his dad and Parrish for the night, Stiles headed up to his room. They insisted they could all squeeze in but his dad and Parrish countered insisted that they already booked a room at the local hotel. Stiles still had the intention of going to the dinner with the Cullens. When he heard Billy's tale he thought about not telling his father. Parrish helped him to be convinced that his father meeting these people and setting things straight was important. His father would worry a bit more knowing Forks wasn't as monster free as he thought but would feel better knowing just how much danger Stiles might be in. So he asked Parrish to explain everything he had learned to his father and that they'd regroup later in the morning.

Stiles closed the door to his room and let out a deep sigh.

"Rough day?"

Stiles's eyes widened and he jumped a bit. His lacrosse stick was near the door so he clutched to it and lifted to his chest.

"Seriously?" Peter asked with an eye roll.

He could hear his own heart pumping wildly in his ears and though he lowered the stick a bit, his grip on it didn't loosen it. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your message," Peter answered casually. He was resting on the bed, propped up by Stiles's pillows and reading one of his books.

Stiles frowned, "I didn't send you any messages. I don't even have your number."

"True." Peter admitted as he pulled out a cell phone, "But I got your message anyway."

"This...this is Derek's phone. Where is he?" Stiles asked. He went to the window and was kind of hoping to see a sleek black Camaro outside.

"Heading south. Turns out that Erica and Boyd actually did get away and after running into some trouble, contacted Isaac. Together he and Derek left the mess that was Beacon Hills and they met up near the border. My guess? They're going to visit Cora."

Stiles let the information register in his mind. He wasn't sure if he was sad or angry. He was too tired to really care.

"So you're here because...?"

Peter closed the book and sat up to look directly into Stiles's eyes. "You said there were Hales here. I came to check in."

He didn't look away from Peter, but he didn't believe Peter was simply here to help or reunite with possible family. His old paranoia has tripled along with his ability to trust. "I've done some investigating since that phone call. You share a name, but no relation. So sorry Peter...there's no Alpha werewolf for you to kill and take power from. Sorry, you wasted your time."

"Do you think so little of me?" Peter asked with fake indignation.

It was Stiles's turn to roll his eyes. "Go home, Peter."

"Oh don't be like that. Come on, I'll be a good sport and we can drive back, in my car, together."

In a pivotal moment, Stiles came to a rather startling realization that he hadn't realized was so set until Peter offered him a ride back. This was the second chance he's been given to go back...and yet, "I'm not going back."

" _What_?"

"I'm not going back. I'm staying. Here in Forks."

"How long? You're not seriously going to leave Beacon's fate to McCall and the banshee are you? They're useless without you."

Hearing about Scott and Lydia from Peter made him frown and steeled his resolve. "I'm human, Peter. Let them handle it."

Stiles grabbed his night clothes and a towel with the intent to go shower and hope Peter leaves in the meantime. He was about to reach for his towel when Peter grabbed his wrist. "Scott's useless, Lydia is in denial, there is no clear pack in Beacon!"

He looked down at his wrist, up to meet Peter's eyes. "It's not my problem."

"You and Scott found my daughter and forced her back into human form! You can't just leave!"

"Derek left! He and his pack are gone...the hunters are gone...Malia is your daughter, don't use me as an excuse! You wanna help her...be in her life. Help her. But don't use me as an excuse for your fear or guilt or whatever...both you and Derek have made it perfectly clear that I had no business being in the supernatural world."

Peter growled a bit, "Some of us don't have the human luxury of opting out. This is our lives."

He had a bunch of new mysteries to solve, monsters to interact, and possibly dangerous situations to dissolve. Not that he was going to tell Peter that.

"Not my problem." He repeated.

Peter growled again and grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt. They stared off before Peter shoved Stiles to the bed and in a blink, jumped out of the window and into the night. Stiles could only hope that was the last of it.

* * *

Notes: I wanted to thank everyone. You guys are awesome!

I now will feel more free to begin to step away from the canon plot/details. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this and I needed a base. Which is why I wanted to be as close to the details as possible. As Stiles learns more, we will drift farther and farther and I hope you guys continue to enjoy.

Sorry if this chapter feels...weird. I had writer's block and wrote different segments in different orders before I pieced them together.


End file.
